This invention relates generally to hoists and more particularly to safety locking mechanisms for such hoists.
Hoists, such as those used in the palletizer industry, are used to raise materials (typically stacked on wooden pallets) from a lower level to an upper level, or vice versa. A pallet stacked with materials is very heavy and could cause damage or injury if dropped or tipped due to equipment failure.
A need arises, therefore, for a more failsafe method for preventing a pallet or other heavy object loaded onto a hoist from falling.